El guardian de la pradera
by Jvarrow
Summary: Un conejo un soñador de nombre Lincoln Warren Loud, desea ver las estrellas por si mismo algún día y junto a su hermanita Lisa Wanda Loud sabé que lo lograra.


EL GUARDIAN DE LA PRADERA

Las gotas caen de las estalagmitas, creando así el sonido del goteo constante en esa pobremente iluminada cueva. Una silueta se asoma por su entrada, entrando en ella para aventurarse.

Al ser iluminado por la luna, se revela que es un conejo blanco con chaqueta de cuero naranja. Se pone unos audífonos en sus orejas mientras se adentra a la misteriosa cueva, con un semblante de seriedad. De su chaqueta oprime un botón.

El conejo cambia su expresión a una alegre mientras empieza a tararear y mover su cadera.

─I can´t stop this feeling, deep inside on me, girl you just don´t realize, what you do to me. ─Canta el conejo mientras de un salto de adentra a la cueva y empieza a bailar.

Una rata de dos metros aparece cerca de él, relamiéndose los labios al saborear a su presa.

─When you hold me, in your arms so tight, you let me know everything is all right. ─Prosigue el conejo sacando dos pistolas. ─I-i-i.i I´m hooked on a feeling, I'm high on believing. That you´re in love with me. ─Canta mientras empieza a dispararle a esa rata. ─ ¡Am hooked on a feeling! ¡Am high on believing, that you´re in love with me! A-a-a-a-aa. Hooked on a feeling! ─Prosigue el conejo moviendo las caderas y llegando al centro de la cueva.

Ve que hay un orbe en el centro de la cueva, posando ante él cómo si le estuviera diciendo ´´tómame, tómame como la tomaste a media noche´´. Sin vacilar toma el orbe y lo guarda en su chaqueta. Dejando una nota en el pilar del orbe, empieza a tararear de nuevo mientras se va.

─ Lincoln. ─Interrumpe una voz a través de los audiófonos.

─Rayos Lisa, interrumpes el ritmo. ─Reclama Lincoln desanimándose.

─Lo lamento, debí haberte dejado terminar tu número musical sin advertirte que los Star Wolf se acercan a tu locación. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor pierde el tiempo recreando de pésima manera una coreografía que viste en una película más del montón.

─Ya entendí, gracias. ─Responde Lincoln molesto. Empieza a apresurarse a la salida de la cueva.

Al salir de la cueva, de su chaqueta saca una bomba de humo que deja en el suelo para ocultar su rastro. Salta a una nave con aspecto oxidado, incluso se ve que una de las alas está algo rota y solo se mantiene unida gracias a cinta adhesiva.

La nave ni siquiera despega hacía el cielo, más bien apenas y se eleva un metro por encima del suelo. Lincoln se queja mientras aprieta botones y prende su radio.

La música empieza a sonar, siendo que es una canción que Lincoln reconoce y le gusta. Más que nada por ser algo que su hermana Luna suele cantar de vez en cuando.

─´´Tonight, am gonna have myself a real good time, i feel alive and the world i´ll turn it inside out, yeah. Am floating aroun in ecstasy´´ ─Canta Lincoln mientras gira una perilla, una punta pasa de una área verde a una roja y pisa el acelerador haciendo que la nave cargue energía en las turbinas de atrás. ─ ¡So don´t stop me now! Don´t stop me. Cause am having a good time, having a good time.

La nave sale disparada mientras Lincoln sostiene las palancas que fungen cómo volantes y empieza a recorrer el bosque a máxima velocidad. Gracias al espejo retrovisor puede ver a la distancia las naves de los Star Wolf llegar a la cueva, pero sabe que por esta noche está a salvo.

─I´m a shooting star, leaping trough the sky, yeah. Two hundred degrees. That´s why they call mister Fahrenheit. I´m traveling at the speed of light, I wanna make a supersonic man out of you. ─Canta mientras esquiva árboles y piedras en su nave, logra hacer que se eleve algunos metros más, sorprendiéndose de que está funcionando mejor que las pruebas pasadas.

Empieza a reír de la alegría mientras siente la nave volar de verdad, no puede esperar a decírselo a Lisa.

…

Lincoln trata de ser sigiloso, escala por la ventana de su casa, es un milagro que no hayan escuchado el motor de la nave desacelerar cerca de la casa. Al menos deduce eso por no haber visto que se prendieran las luces de su casa.

Abre su ventana y entra, aliviado de poder acurrucarse en su cama y celebrar una prueba de arwing exitosa. Incluso logrando conseguir el tesoro de los Star Wolf.

─ ¡Lincoln Warren Loud! ─Grita una voz femenina en la habitación, asustando al conejo.

Lincoln ve cómo se prende la luz y aprecia a sus padres, junto a una apenada conejita de suéter verde y cabellos castaños. Los dos se ven bastante molestos con él.

─ ¿Estuviste probando esa chatarra de nuevo no es así, jovencito? ─Interroga su padre levantando la voz.

─Y además tomaste las pistolas de tu padre. Pudimos necesitarlas hoy. ─Añade su madre con más fuerza. ─Las pistolas. ¡Ahora!

Lincoln tragando saliva saca las dos pistolas de su cinturón y su madre se las arrebata al segundo exacto. Sonrojado baja la mirada pero su madre le jala las orejas para que los mire.

─Lincoln, los dejamos probar y arreglar esa nave porqué nos prometieron que solo la usarían dentro de la granja. Claramente nos mintieron y no es la primera vez que lo hacen. ─Explica Rita bajando el tono para que su hijo la escuche bien.

─A partir de mañana la nave se guardara en el granero. Además ambos serán capataces en las mañanas por un mes entero. ─Anuncia el padre.

─ ¡Pero eso es un mes sin ir a la escuela! ¡Perderemos el año escolar! ─Reclama la niña.

─Tal vez debieron pensar en eso antes de mentirnos, ahora vayan a dormir. ─Ordena la madre mientras sale de la habitación junto a su esposo.

La coneja suspira molesta, mientras que Lincoln golpea la pared para liberar su frustración. Ambos se quedan en silencio unos minutos mientras tratan de relajarse.

Lincoln ve que ella se sienta en su cama decide sentarse a su lado y darle un abrazo mientras le seca las lágrimas. Desde que ella nació siempre ha notado que le molesta mucho ser regañada y subestimada, más aún por sus propios padres ya que siente impotencia al no tener autoridad sobre ellos. Él puede soportar no tener autoridad sobre nadie, pero no le gusta ver cómo su hermanita no puede hacerlo.

─Lo siento, te metí en problemas por pedirte que probaras la nave. ─Se disculpa la pequeña coneja mientras se apega al abrazo.

─¿Bromeas? Soy yo quien debe disculparse, te metí en problemas por pedirte que ayudaras a cumplir un tonto sueño. ─Responde Lincoln tratando de no llorar. ─Gracias y lo siento tanto.

─Lincoln, tu sueño no es tonto. Tú puedes ser un gran piloto de Star fox, tienes las capacidades físicas y mentales para lograrlo, por eso quiero ayudarte a perfeccionar tus habilidades de vuelo; Sé que puedes lograrlo. ─Explica Lisa para alentar a su hermano mayor. ─Pero lamento hacer que perdieras el año, a mí no me afecta pero sé que a ti sí.

─No es cómo si hubiera otro negocio en Royal Woods más que la ganadería. ─Bromea Lincoln tratando de subirse a sí mismo el ánimo y a ella también.

─Sí te sirve de consuelo, mamá y papá solo están paranoicos por el accidente de Lori. De no ser así te alentarían a seguir tu sueño. ─Afirma Lisa secándole las lágrimas a su hermano.

─Oye, no todo se perdió. ─Dice Lincoln sacando el orbe. ─Conseguimos está belleza.

─No puede ser. ¡Si lo lograste! ─Grita Lisa entusiasmada mientras abraza a Lincoln pero esta vez no llora.

─No voy a fallarte jamás Lisa Wanda Loud. ─Afirma Lincoln jugando con el orbe cómo si fuera una pelota. ─Además esto está hecho de plata y se puede vender bien en el mercado.

Lisa se aferra al abrazo, incluso empujando a Lincoln hacia la cama para que se acueste. El conejo sabe que no lo va a soltar por la noche, así que decide que ambos dormirán juntos, para acurrucarse piensa en una letra que relaje a ambos hermanos.

─Hacia el jardín vamos, algo hallaremos. Justo donde estaba, recostado boca arriba. ─Canta Lincoln mientras Lisa cierra los ojos. ─Cuando ya lo encuentres, veras como cambió, un poco diferente cuando lo veas de nuevo. Todo se queda, donde se deja, todo se queda pero aún cambia. Siempre lento, de noche y de día. Algo pequeño cuando todo se queda.

Ambos hermanos quedan dormidos, esperando poder descansar lo suficiente para soportar el mes que viene.

….

A las seis de la mañana Lincoln y Lisa se encuentran arando la tierra, la pequeña ve cómo sus padres salen y llevan a sus nueve hermanas a la camioneta familiar. Todas sus hermanas entran mientras la camioneta enciende, todas menos Lori quien se les acerca.

─Lisa, dame cinco minutos con Lincoln. ─Ordena Lori.

A regañadientes Lisa se aleja para que la coneja rubia hable con su hermanito. Trata de leerles los labios pero por el ángulo no puede hacerlo ya que ella está de espaldas.

─Mamá y Papá me pidieron que haga un chequeo diario de la Arwing del granero, cualquier cambio en ella y les informare. ─Anuncia Lori tomando del hombro a Lincoln pero este rechaza su mano. ─Lincoln sé que están molestos, pero ellos tienen razón. Manejar un Arwing es bastante peligroso, solo mírame. ─Dice Lori señalando sus botas grises.

Lincoln sabe que no son solo botas, le da pena saber que ese modelo tan deficiente y que constantemente necesita reparaciones es lo que Lori usa ahora y es lo que le costó estar en la academia Star fox.

─Fox Mcloud tampoco las tiene. ─Responde Lincoln.

─Fox Mcloud gana más en un mes que nosotros en un año Lincoln y no tardó medio año en pagarlas. ─Afirma Lori tratando de mostrarse fuerte. ─Además no podría soportar la idea de que mi hermanito tampoco pueda sentir sus pasos con normalidad por el resto de su vida. ─Dice mientras la abraza.

Lincoln suspira, ella tiene razón en el hecho de que su familia no tiene el dinero para comprar prótesis robóticas de la calidad de Star fox. Pero incluso si le pasara algo, él lograría superarlo porque sabe que al menos Lisa lo apoya.

Además desde hace ya varios meses Royal Woods se ha ido convirtiendo lentamente en territorio Star Wolf y no parece que las autoridades no quieran hacer nada, necesita graduarse de la academia, aprender todo sobre las Arwing y quizá con su propio escuadrón para así defender su pradera, si es que quiere que sus hermanas tengan una vida segura.

─Lincoln, por favor solo ten cuidado. Es un sueño bastante peligroso y apuntas demasiado alto, deberías volver a poner tus pies en la tierra por tu propio bien. ─Termina la mayor dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Lincoln solo se queda con la mirada baja y el puño cerrado mientras voltea, de todos modos hoy tiene mucho que hacer antes de que las chicas vuelvan de la escuela.

Lisa va y le toma la mano a su hermano, sonríe para que él lo haga y funciona de una manera minúscula ya que todavía se ve que se siente frustrado por las palabras de Lori. Suspira al ver cómo Lincoln se aparta de ella y se pone a plantar semillas; piensa en la manera correcta de animarlo y se le ocurre una, incluso sonríe con malicia al tan solo imaginar su reacción.

Pasan los minutos, Lincoln ni siquiera se da cuenta que Lisa se metió a la casa, pero ahora siente cómo ella empieza a jalarlo de la camisa.

─Lisa, aún tenemos semillas que plantar. ─Se queja Lincoln mientras suelta el agarre.

─Hermano mayor créeme que esto será mucho mejor que nuestras actividades agrícolas. ─Afirma Lisa abriendo la puerta del granero. Saca de su bolsillo el orbe y empieza a abrirlo.

─A sí, esa cosa. No pregunté para qué lo querías exactamente. ─Dice Lincoln rascándose la cabeza.

Ambos entrar al granero, ignorando que por encima de ellos nubes de tormenta se empiezan a formar. Una de ellas incluso manifiesta un relámpago blanco.

─Esto Lincoln, es una fuente casi inagotable de energía que nos permitirá perfeccionar la propulsión y capacidad de la Arwing. ─Responde Lisa llegando a su nave improvisada.

Lincoln se da cuenta de que tiene algunos rasguños adicionales, aunque no se ve peor que el día en el que la encontró donde literalmente le faltaba un ala y el vidrio. Es un milagro que no se haya desecho al momento en el que la arrastro hacia la granja.

Al terminar de abrir el orbe, se revela que dentro de él hay un cubo azul que brilla con tal intensidad que ambos hermanos se abruman con la luz temporalmente, Lisa incluso se pone unos lentes polarizados y le da un par a Lincoln.

─¿Qué es eso?

─Una sustancia muy escasa y que vale miles de créditos, ya que se trata de un combustible casi eterno. Energon. ─Explica Lisa riendo. Debe decir que se siente emocionada por tener el honor de ser de las pocas personas que han logrado conseguir energon sin que se los confisque el gobierno.

─¿Energon? Pero eso no se consigue en todo el sistema. ─Afirma Lincoln también asombrado de presenciarlo.

─Por eso los Star Wolf han sido cautelosos al momento de mudarse a esta área. Si el gobierno descubre que Royal Woods tiene en su territorio minas de energon, arrebataran el terreno para extraerlo. ─Vuelve a explicar Lisa mientras toma un soplete y una llave de tuercas. ─Una lástima que Lana no se encuentra con nosotros en este momento, ella adoraría ayudarme a reconstruir este motor y probar el energon.

─Sí, es bueno que le guste más trabajar en motores y máquinas de lo que le gusta desalentar mis sueños. ─Responde Lincoln con sarcasmo.

─Ya te lo dije, solo los desalientan por miedo a que te pase algo. ─Vuelve a explicar la pequeña.

─Aun así sería lindo que no se burlen o hagan imitaciones de mí hablando de mis sueños. ─Dice él bajando la mirada.

─Reconozco que eso es innecesariamente cruel. ─Admite Lisa sintiendo pena por su hermano. ─Pero sé que les probaremos lo contrario Lincoln.

…

En un laboratorio, un camaleón oprima teclas frente a una pantalla. Manteniéndose atento a cualquier noticia o cambio en su radar, nota que de hecho hay un aumento en la radiación. Empieza a teclear más rápido y ve que es una señal de energon, debe triangular su ubicación antes de que desaparezca.

Es una señal débil así no vale la pena mandar al jefe por algo así, mejor enviará al nuevo recluta.

─ ¡Novato Chandler, necesito que vueles! ─Anuncia ese camaleón.

Un zorrillo pelirrojo y de dientes partidos se levanta de un sofá. Sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras cierra su chaqueta verde y carga su pistola laser.

…

Lincoln se asoma por la puerta del granero, aunque le encante reparar la nave aún funge de capataz y tiene que cuidar su propiedad. Agradece que la lluvia aleje depredadores y ladrones.

Un relámpago de se escucha y Lincoln ve en el cielo las nubes, aunque hay una de color azul que desprende relámpagos blancos la que más le llama la atención. Debe decirle a Lisa para que vea ese fenómeno meteorológico, es algo bastante único que la fascinaría.

─Lisa. Tienes que ver esto. ─Grita Lincoln tomando una fotografía.

─Dame cinco minutos.

─Bueno, al menos lo podrá ver en fotografía. ─Dice Lincoln encogiéndose de hombros y tomando fotos.

Mientras que él toma fotos, Lisa se encuentra reparando la nave. En la cabina del motor ella diluye el energon en el contenedor de gasolina y el restante lo aplica en el motor cómo si fuera aceite. Haciendo que el motor cambie ligeramente su estructura física a un motor más modernizado. Sin poder mover sus manos usa sus orejas cómo extremidad y toma una grabadora.

─El energon al entrar en contacto con cualquier tipo de aparato mecánico tiene la capacidad de moldear y modificar sus aspectos físicos. De hecho el motor ahora parece ser un aparato más avanzado que los nuevos modelos de Arwing que han salido al mercado. ─Explica Lisa tomando una llave de tuercas y ajustando las bujías.

…

En la calle, Lori ve el cielo nublado mientras la lluvia no parece querer cesar. De hecho los relámpagos parecen ser más frecuentes y con mayor potencia, le preocupa que sus hermanos estén solos en la granja.

En el cielo se escucha el sonido de un motor acelerando, es una nave de color negra con rojo y el logotipo de los….

─ ¡Oh no! ─Grita Lori levantándose de su asiento y corriendo hacia la salida.

Los Star Wolf jamás se habían acercado tanto al pueblo y por su dirección es obvio a donde van, solo espera poder ser más rápida que ellos.

Sin importarle sus alrededores por accidente pasa al lado de sus tres hermanas menores, Luna, Leni y Luan.

─Lori. ¿Qué pasa? ─Pregunta Leni siguiéndola.

─Chicas, necesito que vayan por las demás y las mantengan a salvo. ─Responde Lori poniéndose un brazalete y empezando a saltar para agarrar velocidad. La única ventaja de sus piernas protésicas es que de hecho le dan mayor impulso.

…

Lincoln ve que hay una nave de Star Wolf sobrevolando el área, se encierra en el granero y espera a que Lisa termine de arreglar la Arwing. Le da miedo la idea de qué nunca habían volado tan cerca de ellos, usualmente solo se refugiaban en las montañas y ocasionalmente bajaban al pueblo para abastecerse.

Toma las pistolas laser y mantiene sus dedos cerda de los gatillos, en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas. Quizá solo tenga catorce años pero es su deber cuidar a sus hermanas incluso si eso significa quitarle la vida a otros.

─Lincoln. La arwing funciona. ─Anuncia Lisa sin poder creer que de hecho lo logro, la nave está flotando y la computadora principal indica que todos los sistemas están en toda su capacidad.

Lincoln a punto de decirle algo es asustado por una explosión que se escucha a las cercanías. El conejo voltea a su hermanita y nota que se encuentra confundida por escuchar eso.

Al volver a ver entre la madera del granero y ve un zorrillo pelirrojo bajarse de una Arwing negra. Conoce a ese chico, va a su mismo grado.

─Quien sea que vive aquí, entrégame el energon y tus plantas quemadas serán lo único dañado. ─Dice el zorrillo obviamente mintiéndoles.

Lincoln incluso sin ser el más listo de la clase es capaz de notar la mentira, de no quererles hacer daño no tendría una pistola laser a la mano. Él aprieta sus propias pistolas y se aleja de la puerta del granero para evitar que la explosión de madera que causara una vez dispare su arma.

─Bien, se los advertí. ─Chandler levanta su pistola.

─ ¡Lisa quédate detrás de mí! ─Grita Lincoln levantando sus pistolas.

Se escucha un disparo y Lincoln cierra los ojos esperando lo peor, pero se escucha otro sonido similar al de un choque y después un grito.

Lincoln vuelve a asomarse por la puerta de granero y ve que Lori está confrontando a Chandler. Se siente aliviado por eso pero al mismo tiempo se aterra por pensar que algo malo le pueda pasar a su hermana, decide tomar un gran respiro y correr hacia afuera del granero para darle apoyo a su hermana.

Chandler cómo reacción le dispara a Lincoln, él ve cómo el disparo se acerca a su cuerpo pero un escudo de energía hexagonal aparece frente a su rostro por un breve segundo. El escudo hexagonal regresa al brazalete de Lori y desaparece.

─ ¡Jamás le dispares a mi hermanito! ─Grita Lori activando otra vez el escudo y arrojándolo a Chandler.

Chandler lo esquiva y empieza a disparar a diestra y siniestra, provocando que los hermanos confundidos corran sin una ubicación específica.

Ahora solo apuntando a Lincoln, Chandler no se da cuanto que Lori se encuentra a pocos metros de él. Escucha el sonido de un corte y al voltear recibe el golpe del escudo de energía.

─Muy bien, estaban advertidos. ─Dice Chandler irritado por tener que limpiarse el polvo del cuerpo.

El pelirrojo oprime un botón y uno cañon de su Arwing empieza a levantarse y moverse en dirección a Lincoln.

─ ¡Oh no! ─Grita Lori tratando de correr hacia su hermano antes de que sea tarde. Da saltos para acortar la distancia pero el cañón se dispara. ─ ¡Lincoln!

Lincoln apuntando las dos pistolas hacia el láser se da cuenta que no podrá hacer nada contra él. Cierra los ojos aceptando su final, derramando una lagrima por no poder cumplir sus sueños.

Del granero otro cañonazo se escucha, un disparo de plasma azul choca con el disparo de Chandler.

El pelirrojo se pregunta qué rayos fue eso mientras escucha el sonido de un motor en el granero, la aceleración suena con mayor fuerza y de la puerta del granero una Arwing plateada y recién modificada sale.

Lincoln ve que Lisa se encuentra pilotando la Arwgin, es demasiado peligroso para ella. Ni siquiera es capaz de sostener los manubrios y tocar los frenos al mismo tiempo; además se requiere una visión perfecta para pilotar y Lisa es prácticamente ciega sin sus lentes.

Decide correr hacia ella y sacarla de su asiento, pero ella forcejea para mantenerse a su lado.

─ ¡Lisa esto es peligroso! ─Grita Lincoln tratando de hacerla salir.

─No puedo dejar que la pilotees solo. ─Responde Lisa llorando y luchando por mantenerse dentro.

Chandler ve eso mientras se acerca a su nave, en su brazalete brilla una luz azul y se da cuenta que la lectura de energon proviene de esa nave. Decide subir a su nave para volar la suya en mil pedazos.

Mientras ambos hermanos forcejean, Lori nota cómo el pelirrojo se está metiendo a su nave. El instinto le dice que corra hacia él y evite que intente algo pero su sentido común le dice que no podrá alcanzarlo, decide hacerle caso al último y correr hacia sus hermanos para que ella tome la Arwing.

─Lisa por favor, no nos queda tiempo. ─Dice Lincoln tratando de sacarla.

─Es demasiado peligroso, si vas solo podrías salir lastimado. ─Responde Lisa.

─Por eso es que yo lo haré. ─Interrumpe Lori tomando a Lisa por la espalda y forzándola a soltarse de Lincoln.

Por el peso de Lisa, Lori cae de espaldas con la pequeña. Lincoln aprovecha que ambas están fuera de la Arwing y se mete a la cabina; enciende el motor y la nave se eleva.

─ ¡Entrégame esa nave con energon! ─Grita Chandler apuntando sus cañones.

─Tendrás que alcanzarme. ─Responde Lincoln pisando el acelerador y elevándose hacia la tormenta, dejando detrás de él una estela blanca.

─¿Entonces así lo quieres tonto? ─Chandler pone una sonrisa de malicia aceptando su reto y acelerando hacia el cielo.

─ ¡Lincoln! ─Gritan Lori y Lisa con lágrimas en sus ojos.

….

Jamás había estado tan alto, el cielo se ve tan tranquilo. Incluso con las nubes generando lluvia y los relámpagos pasando tan cerca de él no puede evitar sentir paz al estar tan cerca de las nubes. ¿Eso es lo que Fox Mcloud sentirá todos los días? ¿Así se sentirá el espacio exterior?

Los sonidos de disparos hacen que deje de pensar en lo bien que se siente volar, empieza a esquivar las balas de plasma pero algunas logran rozar su Arwing.

─ ¡Lincoln, baja del cielo en este instante! ─Ordena Lori claramente molesta y preocupada por su hermanito.

─Lincoln, todavía no tienes la experiencia para volar en tormentas, ni siquiera para volar ante tales alturas. ─Explica Lisa también escuchándole acelerada. ─Por favor baja.

Lisa tiene razón, él aún no sabe cómo volar ante tales alturas. Un relámpago se escucha en sus cercanías y la alarma de proximidad suena, trata de esquivar los rayos pero uno le da en un ala.

─ ¡Lincoln! ¿Qué fue eso? ─Pregunta Lori.

Lincoln ve que Chandler aún lo sigue, si se encuentra demasiado cerca de las nubes de tormenta significa que él también corre peligro. Puede usar eso a su favor, acelera aún más yendo más alto. Siente un relámpago pasar cerca de él pero lo esquiva. Ve que Chandler también lo esquiva, maldiciendo por su habilidad al volar.

─Lincoln. ─Se escucha un susurro.

Lincoln voltea y ve esa nube azul con relámpagos blancos. Por alguna razón siente que debe dirigirse a la nube, empieza a escuchar distintas voces mientras esquiva los disparos de Chandler.

Otro relámpago pasa demasiado cerca de Lincoln, incluso puede sentir el calor del rayo. Se termina desviando, acercándose a la nube azul mientras el sonido a su alrededor empieza a aumentar, desde gritos hasta sollozos. Todos inundando su mente, siente que hay una conexión pero no la entiende.

─ ¡Le has fallado a esta ciudad! Corre Lynn, corre; Por el poder del prisma lunar. A tu izquierda. Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. ─Son las distintas voces que Lincoln escucha mientras se adentra a la nube azul.

Chandler también se adentra a la nube azul pero pierde de vista a Lincoln, de hecho su radar deja de funcionar. Lo último que ve es un relámpago blanco golpear su nave.

Lincoln siente cómo todo queda callado, su nave dejó de funcionar pero aún se mantiene a flote. Siente que es el energon lo que mantiene la nave a flote, según Lisa es una sustancia capaz de aumentar las capacidades de cualquier aparato al que le sirva de combustible, pero en el fondo sabe que hay algo más, no entiende que pero hay algo.

Sabe que este podría ser su fin, se encuentra en medio de una tormenta eléctrica. En su mente se encuentra Lisa, luego Lori y después sus demás hermanas; sonríe al recordar los buenos momentos. Las jornadas de ejercicio con Lynn, escuchar los poemas y bromas de Lucy y Luan, cambiar a Lily, Modelar para Leni, hacer música con Luna, jugar con las gemelas…. Reparar la Arwgin con Lisa, tanto que hasta se quedaban dormidos en la cabina.

─ ¡Lincoln! ─Se escucha la voz de su hermana Lynn por la radio. ─ ¡Contesta Lincoln!

Las demás voces de sus hermanas se escuchan, todas preocupadas por él y de hecho se escuchan lágrimas. Entre más azul se vuelve su entorno menos puede escucharlas, si va a ser la última vez que escuche sus voces entonces hará que escuchen la suya, toma la radio.

Hacia el jardín vamos, algo hallaremos. Justo donde estaba, recostado boca arriba. ─Canta Lincoln mientras cierra sus ojos.

Las voces de las hermanas cesan, aún se escucha su respiración. Parece que quieren escucharlo.

─Cuando ya lo encuentres, verás como cambió, un poco diferente cuando lo veas de nuevo. Todo se queda, donde se deja, todo se queda pero aún cambia. Siempre lento, de noche y de día. Algo pequeño cuando todo se queda. ─Termina Lincoln. Aún escuchando los sollozos de sus hermanas.

Se escucha un relámpago que choca con la nave y todo se queda en negro.

….

Hay tantos sonidos a su alrededor, bocinas, gritos. Son tan incómodos, sobre todo porque sus oídos son demasiado sensibles. Despierta y ve a sus alrededores que ya no se encuentra en Royal Woods, de hecho este lugar se parece mucho a la capital de su estado, con edificios que llegan hasta el cielo y vehículos inundando los caminos. Definitivamente ya no se encuentra en su pradera.

Al caminar por unos metros ve a una niña de cabellos tan blancos como la nieve, algo en ella le llama la atención, quizá por su falta de pelaje o porqué ese cabello le es muy familiar.

En un callejón ve que ella parece estar buscando algo, decide acercarse a ella, no ve venir cómo la chica voltea con rapidez y le patea la ingle provocando su grito.

─Hay, lo siento pequeño Yokai pero no… Un momento.

Lincoln levanta la mirada a esa chica, ambos olvidan lo que estaban pensando al ver algo en ellos. Un peinado blanco como la nieve, un trío de pecas por cada mejilla y dientes frontales excepcionalmente grandes.

─ !Oye, eres como yo! ─Gritan ambos al mismo tiempo. Señalandose y alejándose para apreciarse de cuerpo entero.

CONTINUARA EN LINCOLNVERSE.


End file.
